Elizabeth Shelby (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Elizabeth Shelby (2336-2372) was a female who lived in an Klingon-Cardassian Alliance slave labor camp with her parents, who eventually sold her to the s hoping her life will improve under their reign. she became a slave on board the Thallonian warship the Stinger, along with fellow Terran slave . In 2372, when , the ship's captain and prince of the Thallonian Empire, had a welcoming dinner in honor of his recently arrived guests, Rojan, his daughter Soleta, and their servant, , her and Lefler's task was to refill the glasses with wine and replace dirty plates with clean ones. Finding the treatment that Muck received alarming, Cwan summoned them to his side and informed them that despite this they should not get any ideas. When he asked if they understood and they didn't respond, he struck Shelby at the side of her head and she fell, after which she reluctantly answered yes. She returned to her work and when she cleared Muck's plate, he mouthed to her that he was sorry, for which she nodded in response. Afterward, in the bowels of the ship, Shelby couldn't sleep due to Lefler's crying as a result of one of her nightmares. After she woke her, they were visited by Muck, who was exploring the ship. When he told them he was looking for the source of a feeling of despair he was having, they knew what he was searching for, and Shelby, along with Lefler, led him through the service ducts to the ship's power source, , whose abilities were being used to power and control the Stinger. When Muck attempted to communicate with him, he was attacked by Burgoyne 182, Head of Security, which Shelby and Lefler watched in silence from the service duct before leaving in silence. The following day, Shelby heard Cwan inform the whole crew through the ship's loudspeaker that had assassinated Rojan and he then shot Falkar in self defense, although she believed that Cwan most likely shot them both, which was true. After returning with Lefler to their "home", Shelby began to worry about Muck and hoped he was alright. Suddenly Muck and Soleta, who were being chased by Burgoyne and hir team, came to them and asked them to lead the way back to McHenry, in an attempt to awaken him and gain control of the ship. Although Shelby agreed, Lefler did not, and though they argued, she stayed behind. Shelby then led Muck and Soleta to McHenry. Before Muck could go down to him, Shelby kissed him passionately. A moment after this, Burgoyne, who was in the Engineering room below them, began to shoot with hish blaster through the duct, injuring Soleta and Muck while killing Shelby when one of the shots went through her head, removing the top of it off. This enraged Muck enough to then kill Burgoyne. Eventually Shelby's corpse was found by Lefler, who came to check what was happening. She then carried her all the way back to their residence, where she stared at Shelby for a long time. When all the ship's crew abandoned the Stinger which was now under the control of an awaken McHenry, Lefler went to wander the ship, leaving Shelby's dead body behind. ( |Cutting Ties}}) Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Humans Category:Slaves Category:2372 deaths